NCIS murder and romance
by MOVIEANTICTVSHOW
Summary: what happens when the team discovers tony cousin is a suspect to a murder, and ziva and tony finally admit there feelings


The first morning of august was always tough for the Ncis family apart from the meeting; the Ncis family also had a lot of deaths because it was the begging of the summer holidays, when children of all ages were out of school.

The morning starts when Ziva David comes into work, she sits at her desk with a smile that's happier than usual.

"What are you so happy about zi" said Tony as he entered the bulletin and sat on the side of his desk staring at her.

"Was it a date, did you finally meet your Mr. Perfect lover" he continued with a little sneaky glare.

"No it wasn't" she answered back completely ignoring the fact of what else he said at the end of his sentence.

"No" he said with a slight laugh to the way he said it. "Then what, might I ask" he now wanted to know.

"Just with my friends Vikki and Sarah, you remember them don't you" she giggled as she knew what he would say "you know the ones who you flirted with when they visited me at work, but you didn't know they were my friends"

"Oh them, yer I remember, why, what did you do "Tony asked as he waited for a reply.

"We went bowling and I met a guy" she knew what he would do next, and that was joke about the suspicious guy, but to her surprise he didn't.

"What was he like, did he treat you right, did you get his number, and did you go out with him" he blurted out all at once.

She smiled then went over to him and got close "you always look out for me Tony, and no I didn't get his number because he wasn't my type"

As soon as he was about to say something back, Gibbs come into the bulletin and slapped both of them on the head, so with that ziva went back to her desk.

RING RING RING came a sound coming from Gibbs desk, Gibbs picked it up and answered it.

After placing the phone back in its holder, he then said to Tony and Ziva "pick up your things, we have a dead marine and child" he then walked over to his stuff, picking it up he heard ziva say "what about Mcgee, he isn't hear yet"

"Well one of you ring him and tell him to meet us at the crime scene" he answered as he walked over to the elevator shortly followed by Tony and Ziva.

AT CRIME SCENE 

When they arrived at the crime scene Mcgee was already there talking to a suspect, as he only lived a few blocks away.

"What you got Mcgee" Gibbs said as he walked over to him, Gibbs had told Tony and Ziva to look inside the house for clues to help with Ducky.

"Well boss, this is Sophie she lives over the road and heard 5 gun shots" he responded.

"Hi miss, so Mcgee is there anyone else who heard the gun shots "he had to confirm.

"Well actually yes boss, this is Kelly she was sleeping over the girl's house, she heard gun shots but not quite shore if it was 5 or 6 shots" he returned.

Gibbs looked at the child as she had the same name as his own dead daughter and smiled.

IN SIDE THE HOUSE

FLASH FLASH FLASH went the camera as Tony was taking photos of the crime scene evidence.

"Tony over hear, look at this" Ziva called out to Tony as he was up stares.

"What did you find" Tony replied when he was walking down the stairs to the living room where the murder happened.

"A bullet and a trail of blood" she pointed out as she saw him walking towards him.

He stopped and walked towards the dog and sowed "the dog got shot and it walked over to hear and then got shot again"

"I think your right Antony" Ducky agreed.

"So what about the marine woman and the child, how many times were they shot "Ziva said walking over to the dead marine.

"Well my dear I think this marine was shot judging by the bullet in her skull" he then pointed at her skull.

"What about the child" Ziva then questioned

"The child was shot twice, and by the looks of the trail you pointed out the dog was headed towards the child to save her "Ducky observed.

"I'm so sorr..."But Ducky was interrupted and changed his sentence "LOOK OUT" He warned.

Both Ziva and Tony looked, the suddenly ziva was down on the ground with Tony on top of her

"Are you alright"he whispered to her ear.

"Yes I'm fine thanks for...you...know saving me" she responded, they both then got up.

"What was that" Ziva asked as she hugged Tony for thanks. She always seemed to hug him more, they had been partners since Kate's death and that was 7 years ago.

"Well my dear, I think it was a bullet "explained Ducky

Then suddenly the door burst open with a thud as a hurried Gibbs came rushing in looking round at the 3, with McGee behind him.

"Are you guys alright"he said in a shocking voice, by what he saw.

"Yes boss" they all told him

They followed what they thought was a bullet but when they found was very unusual.

"Is that a...a...arrow" Mcgee reviled as they looked at it, it was true it was a bullet, it had got threw the living room door threw to the kitchen and on to a cupboard. And then Tony had to "what is this the Wild West" he then joked

Then Tony heard something "what is that notice" he wondered , the room had then gone silent as they all tryed to listen to whatever tony had heard, they all had a face saying what noise, but Mcgee actually said it.

"Shut up Mcnoicy" tony joked again

Reaching down Tony went under the cupboard which curtain over what seemed to be a whole in the wall and sliding the curtain there faces all looked surprised by what they now saw.


End file.
